Phantom(Tyler Dean)
, incredible superhuman strength and speed. He can fly, travel through time at will, move objects via telekinesis, and teleport anywhere he wishes. He becomes invulnerable, and ages at an extremely slow rate. He also has X-ray vision and heat vision. For a while, he can't use these powers long without weakening, endangering Supergirl Beyond's life and he has no powers without her. * Limited : It only works with Kryptonians and Telepaths. :* : Tyler could communicate with Ariella through a limited form of telepathy. Phantom Suit Phantom primary powers mostly come from his armored suit. Suiting up the Phantom Suit: '''Phantom suit comes out of a ring locked to his DNA and brain waves at his will then Kryptonian biotech like armor forms around his body with in seconds. Like his name Phantom, the Phantom has the powers of a phantom. | Abilities = * : Phantom represents the pinnacle of human physical ability possible for his age, with his physical characteristics greater than that of even an Olympic level athlete. With continued physical and mental growth, he will continue to go even further. Phantom engages in intense regular vigorous exercise (including aerobics, weight lifting, gymnastics, and simulated combat) to keep himself in peak condition, and has often defeated opponents whose size, strength, or other powers are much higher than his own. * : He knows Kryptonian Martial Arts :* :* * * * :* : Tyler has been trained in mind blocking after joining Young Justice Beyond. * : He understands Kryptonian tech and most alien tech he encounters. * * * * * : Phantom learned how to fly spaceship from Robin Beyond and RedStar | Strength = He is arguably one of the strongest non-metahumans on Earth, without suit. | Weaknesses = *Suit weakness: :*The powers can only be used a few at a time and require extensive recharge periods (as long as 24 hours) between each use. :*Suit will not power up in the Shadowlands because there is no ambient light to power the suit. :*Even though he can become intangible he can still be affected by sonic attacks. :*Phantom has to be solid to fire or use his weapons. :* or : Tech or magic that can counter invisibility camouflage. *Phantom weakness: :* : Kryptonite can affect him even though he isn't a Kryptonian. :* : Removal of the people or even their powers will weaken the user to their normal level ::* May be limited on the amount of strength you gain. ::* : May overload from absorbing too much. ::* May be weakened by the opposing affinity. ::* Constant use of Affinity may increase dependency. :* : Loss of power without the affinity around or from going without contact with the affinity for an extended period. | Equipment = *YJB Time Ring: *Phantom Suit: The Phantom's suit is Kryptonian biotech mixed with future Batman tech designed for stealth, primarily via cloaking device. It also enables him to become intangible. He is also able to make other objects invisible and intangible. His suit mask sounds, including his heartbeat. His suit can also be set to disrupt or override electronic devices via touch. It allows him to teleport from one remote location to another and it can reflects energy that is directed at it. Also it is capable of directional flight and '''Neuromuscular amplification. In addition to his suit, Phantom uses portable intangibility circuits. *'Tracking devices' *'Mini computer' | Transportation = Flight | Weapons = *'Vibration Swords': Blades that come out of the Phantom's forearms; they are meter-long swords. These blades vibrate at an extremely high frequency allowing them to cut through almost any material with ease by interfering with molecular bonds. Also known as Sonic Swords. Its name literally stands for "high vibration wave swords." Though formidable, they are limited in a number of ways. The blades can be canceled out by other vibrational swords of similar power, often resulting in painful ear aching sound caused by their resonating sound waves near one another. Another flaw is, that despite their vibrating nature, corrosive liquids and explosions can easily destroy them on contact, provided either is of strong enough potency. | Notes = | Trivia = * Maybe from 853rd century. *Phanom is this team's version of a Green Martian without the Telepathics and shape changing or weakness to fire. | DC = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Beyond-verse Category:Human Category:Young Justice Beyond Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Dating Characters Category:Martial Arts Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Flight Category:Phasing Category:Teleportation Category:Invisibility Category:Blade Wielders Category:Weaponry Category:Multilingual Category:Super Agility Category:Super Reflexes Category:Telepathic Category:Super Senses Category:Telekinesis Category:Stealth Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Illusion Casting Category:Intangibility‎ Category:Telepathic Immunity‎ Category:Vulnerability to Kryptonite Category:Vulnerability to Magic Category:Psychic Link Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:Empowered by Equipment Category:Computer Hacking Category:Computer Operation Category:Adhesion Category:Aviation Category:Single Category:Multilingualism Category:Secret Identity Category:Acrobatics Category:Escapology Category:Equipment provided flight‎ Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Equipment provided energy blasts Category:Empathy Category:Members of Young Justice Beyond‎ Category:Time Travelers Category:Swordsmanship Category:Metahumans Category:Identity Unknown Category:White Skin Category:Black Hair Category:Telepathic Immunity Training Category:Young Justice Beyond members Category:Orphans Category:Detectives Category:Accident of Science Category:Time Displaced Category:Beyond-verse Characters Category:DC One Million Category:DC One Million Characters Category:Posthuman